Dame Selena
by Oujay
Summary: Ephraim's loss against Selena Fluorspar has led him to leave the troop over to Seth, questioning if he's strong enough. An idea sparks inside of him, what if he retakes Renais Castle...? Chapters are mildly short.
1. Chapter 1: Dame Selena

Chapter 1: Dame Selena

The battle had been weary. Most of the lightning strikes from the sky had stopped, obviously, the tome broken. It was only a matter of time before they broke towards the river where Selena was. Ephraim had been looking at what he could do for some time now. There a dancer and a mercenary sent by Innes, and they had proved to help.

"Onward!" Lute had been doing excellently, striking down everyone from a range, while Tana and Cormag took their own route, decimating archers and cavaliers wherever they went. Colm was more laid back, heading for the villages to gather whatever they could give, while Ross generally hanged around Lute. As for him, the mercenary and the dancer were following him, obviously set on guarding him.

He shoved his steel lance in another troop, ignoring the fighter coming up behind him. The mercenary was already heading for it even before he noticed. A lance jabbed into him, his armor deflecting most of the blow, though it still hurt. "Gah!" He stumbled back a bit, before spinning his lance around and slamming it into the soldier, watching the blood turn the grass red.

They were finally at the center, where all the havoc was coming from. It was surrounded by their own troops, Selena not budging. Myrrh had insisted on staying behind Ephraim, flying out at Selena. "Dame Selena…" Ephraim did not raise his lance, but, Selena did not attack yet. He didn't want to fight her, if she released Myrrh. "Selena's your name?" She nodded.

"You know that Emperor Vigarde wouldn't do something like this. There's obviously something wro—"She interrupted. "Myrrh told me. I know…but I've promised to carry out his wishes, and I will do as such." "You won't drop your weapons?" There was a silence. "No." Ephraim knew this was a powerful enemy, though he walked towards her, getting in battle stance. She had her own tome ready.

"Are you sure?" She seemed to be getting annoyed at this. "I am." Ephraim nodded, dashing at her. A quick jab of his lance would almost shave off her horse's leg, though she managed to dodge, sending a blast of fire into his armor. He stumbled back, sweat coming from him, the armor melting. She fired another one, taking advantage of the weakness, melting his armor some more. "That's some tome." She said nothing.

Another one came spurting towards him, though this time, he managed to avoid it. Being behind her, he shoved his lance forward, stabbing her back, though she managed to pull out of it, bits of blood leaking onto her horse. "That was…well-played." He knew she wasn't finished. They charged, Ephraim stabbing his lance forward, the elfire tome blasting towards him.

Ephraim fell, his eyes still having life in them. It had gone directly through him, burning some of his insides. His troops looked in blind awe, and surely, this loss, meant the loss of Renais as well. Seth dashed forward, quickly picking up the prince, putting him on his horse. "Prince Ephraim!" The fluorspar was already retreating, and no one chose to pursue her. It was obvious that they had lost. Lute rushed forward, already carrying a mend staff, and raising it to heal Ephraim. The wound closed, and already internal damage was being repaired.

Ephraim said nothing as the healing took its place, staring at the sky in a stupor. How could he have been defeated? Everything was perfect. He had calculated the distance, and his thrust should have stabbed into her, ending her life. It was like something had held him back…

"Prince Ephraim…we can still press on towards the capital…" He said nothing. Seth's reassurance wasn't helping him. Myrrh's dragon stone was so important to her, and he just had it in his grasp…but…he didn't get it. His eyes were closed. "Seth. We're returning to Frelia. If…I was defeated by one of their generals…then obviously…I can't defeat Vigarde."

Seth looked horrified. "Seth…I'm sorry…you're taking over. I will head towards Jehanna by a boat. Eirika must require assistance…" Seth said nothing, but, he simply nodded. "Yes, Prince Ephraim…"

He felt disgusted as he rode with only Kyle at his side to Bethroen. "Kyle…" "Prince Ephraim…You should have been more careful…" "Kyle. I don't think that loss was valid. I had it all calculated in my head, my thrust should of hit first, and then I would have been able to roll out of the way…" Kyle shook his head. "Prince Ephraim. Perhaps something did hold you back."

He felt rejuvenated that Kyle, his dearest friend, was saying this to him. "You know, Kyle…I have the perfect idea. We will dodge Castle Frelia, and take Castle Renais back. I'm sure they would think I'm defeated, but, oh no…" Kyle frowned. "Isn't that a bit reckless, Prince Ephraim?" He shook his head. "If we can do some surveillance, we can find out how many troops are in the castle, and strategically attack it."

Kyle was still frowning. "We will meet up with Eirika and the rest of the army at Jehanna Hall. That is where she was going, according to that Frelian Pegasus knight..." He was already thinking of how great this would be. It would be the best way to redeem him after such a horrible defeat. "When we land, we ride for Renais."


	2. Chapter 2: Mercenaries

Chapter 2: Mercenaries

Selena continued towards the capital, riding as swiftly as she could. The remainders of the army could be chasing after her, bent on revenge, so, she had to return the dragon stone to Prince Lyon as soon as possible. She was surprised, still, at the fact that Ephraim had managed to survive her flame. "I told myself I would rather die than fail His Majesty…"

She had finally reached it, hopping off of her horse and walking inside, ignoring the guards. Heading to the throne room, she opened the door, entering to see no one inside. "Guess the Prince isn't here…" She was just about to turn around before she stopped at a voice. "Selena, did you get the dragon stone?" She turned around, to see Prince Lyon.

"Yes, Prince Lyon." She walked over to him, taking the dragon stone from her jacket pocket and handing it to him. He took it and was ignoring her, studying it curiously. "Selena, I have another task for you. My father's approved of it." She nodded. "If His Majesty allows it, I will serve." She bowed. She didn't think Lyon would lie.

"I want you to lead another attack on Ephraim's group. If he was so defeated easily, then they'll be easy prey. Their morale should be down, as well." She nodded and bowed again. "I am your vassal if His Majesty wishes so." He smiled, walking towards her, and handing her an especially heavy tome. "Use this tome to defeat the ones that simply won't die." She nodded, inspecting inside of it.

"This is…powerful magic…" She seemed to be in awe of it, but he only smiled. "Go, Selena. I wish for them to be defeated as soon as possible." She nodded, turning around, opening the door, and left. Once she got to her horse, she tucked the tome in her bag, gathering up whatever forces she could to ready an attack.

Kyle sighed as they made camp, Castle Renais easily in view. "Prince Ephraim…are you sure about this? We have no idea how guarded it could be." Ephraim shrugged. "I have someone investigating it." He seemed curious. "Who, if I may ask, Prince?" He smiled coyly. "I just hired a few mercenaries to help us out." Kyle gave him his blankest stare.

"How much did you pay them?" He said nothing. "Prince Ephraim, how much did you pay them?" He sighed. "Twenty-five thousand gold." Kyle stared. "That only leaves us with five-thousand gold for weapons!" He sighed. "They better be good." Ephraim smiled. "Oh, you have no idea."

They had been waiting for hours, Ephraim beginning to get a bit impatient. "They should be done by now…" Finally, a young man walked towards the camp, dressed in a cloak, the hood on. "Ephraim?" Kyle grunted. "Call him by his title, he's PRINCE---" "Kyle." Ephraim said. "It's fine." He nodded. "Yes, I am." The man nodded. "The castle is pretty heavily guarded…are you sure you want to go through with it?

Ephraim only nodded. "Where's Oujay and Seraphim?" The thief took off his hood, to reveal purple hair, along with gray eyes. "They're getting some equipment." He nodded again. "Thanks, Taeran." He nodded, pointing behind Ephraim. "There they are."

One man and a woman were coming towards them. The woman's most noticeable features were her snow-white hair and blood red eyes, while the man wore plate-armor, carrying a blade behind his back. As for him, his hair was blue, along with his eyes. Taeran rushed over to them, muttering something to them and pointing. Seraphim approached, staring at Ephraim.

"We're ready to work." This was obviously the leader of the group. Oujay said nothing, but he hanged behind her, while Taeran was keeping watch. "We will follow your orders, unless they are tactically ineffective. Then, we will go on our own accord." She seemed a bit cold, but he didn't care. "That's fine."

"Are you sure you can take a castle with only five troops?" He smiled coyly. "I'm confident in my knight's abilities…" He motioned to Kyle. "And my own." She shrugged. "Suit yourself. If you die, our contract is over."

The march to Castle Renais was at an end, now the battle for it was beginning.

A/N: Just if you want to know, Taeran's obviously a thief. Seraphim's a druid, while Oujay is a mercenary. (Classes)


End file.
